Mommy 5
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. Erin is in New York Visiting Mommy and they go to a very special playground.


"Erin! Let's go, lovey!" Olivia called out, double checking to make sure they had everything they needed for the afternoon.

"Coming, Mommy!" Erin ran out from her bedroom wearing the outfit that Mommy had chosen for her; pink denim shorts, a purple t-shirt with a pink Care Bear on the front, and Erin's favorite tennis shoes that lit up when she walked. Her hair had been combed into two pigtails, making her look even younger and cuter. Erin spun in a circle, showing off her outfit. She was fully immersed in 'little girl world' and was loving every second of it.

"You look very pretty, baby. Are you ready to go have fun?" Olivia smiled and held out her hand for Erin to take.

"Yep!" Erin obediently took Mommy's hand and followed her out of the apartment and down to the car, chattering the whole time about all the things little girls love to talk about. She climbed into the back seat of Mommy's car and waited while Mommy leaned in and buckled her seatbelt for her. She smiled when Mommy lovingly kissed her head.

Erin was a very excited little girl. She was in New York visiting Mommy for a week and today Mommy was taking her to a very special playground that had just opened in Central Park. It was special because it was off-limits to mainstream society and catered specifically to people just like Erin; people who often enjoyed functioning in the headspace of a young child, accompanied by their Mommies and Daddies. There was nothing like this for Erin back in Chicago. Thus far, New York was the only state that offered such a place. Erin didn't mind confining her inner 'little' to the four walls of Daddy's apartment, but it would be nice to have a place to socialize with other people who understood her.

Olivia drove for about thirty minutes until they reached their destination and she pulled the car into the parking lot. From where she sat in the back seat, Erin could see some of the playground equipment and began to bounce in her seat excitedly, impatiently waiting for Mommy to come around and unbuckle her seatbelt. Holding Erin's hand, Olivia led her over to a park bench and sat down, rummaging around in her bag before she found what she was looking for and began to apply sunscreen to Erin's sensitive skin. At another bench nearby, there was a little boy over his Daddy's knee getting a spanking for not sharing the playground equipment with the other children, but nobody seemed to be paying much attention to him as he cried and fussed. In 'little world', getting the occasional spanking for naughty behavior was just a fact of life. Erin felt lucky that she hadn't needed to be spanked in over a month.

"Angel, please be still. I don't want to accidentally get sunscreen in your eyes." Olivia spoke kindly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Erin struggled to calm her movements and succeeded somewhat. She hated it when Mommy put sunscreen on her face.

"Good girl. All done now. What would you like to do first?"

Erin looked around with wide, innocent eyes. It was a typical playground with swings, monkey bars, a jungle gym, and a sandbox. There was also a concrete area for drawing with chalk and a wading pool. There was a sign warning all the little ones to refrain from climbing the trees, which was often ignored. This, of course, often led to punishment of the offending little one by a stern Mommy or Daddy. There was no shortage of mischief in a place like this. Olivia suddenly found herself being dragged toward the swings.

"Higher, Mommy, higher!" Erin giggled happily, and Mommy complied indulgently, pushing the swing higher until Erin thought she was flying.

To Erin's annoyance, Mommy made her take a break for lunch. She ate her hot dog as fast as possible so she could get back to playing. Erin soon decided that she wanted to draw with chalk. She was enjoying herself immensely and working diligently on her picture when another little girl joined her. All was well for a short while until the little girl decided to use a piece of green chalk that Erin did not want her to use.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Erin shouted, snatching the chalk away and causing the other little girl to start crying. Erin calmly went back to drawing her picture, unaware that the incident had been witnessed by Mommy, who was hovering close by.

"Erin Michelle, you know how to share. First and last warning." Olivia scolded from where she sat.

"Yes, Mommy." Erin reluctantly handed over the chalk. Mommy was using her serious voice, so Erin knew she had to obey.

The incident repeated itself a few minutes later, this time over a piece of blue chalk. This time, Olivia got up and walked over to Erin, squatting down by her side.

"Erin Michelle, I already warned you about sharing the chalk. What happens when you disobey Mommy?"

"Spanking." Erin pouted, tears welling in her eyes.

"That's right. Come on." Olivia stood up and held out her hand.

Erin slowly stood up from the concrete and reluctantly followed Mommy over to a park bench. Olivia sat down and pulled Erin's shorts down to her knees before guiding Erin across her lap. She raised up her strong right hand and began to pepper Erin's panty-clad bottom with sharp spanks. After a few minutes, she paused long enough to reach into her bag and pull out the hairbrush. Erin began to cry.

"No, Mommy, please no hairbrush! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too, baby, but naughty little girls get spanked with the hairbrush." Olivia told her, pulling down Erin's pink panties and bringing the hairbrush down on Erin's bare bottom.

Erin's bottom was cherry red and she was lying limp over Mommy's lap when Mommy finally stopped and put the hairbrush away and out of sight before guiding Erin to her feet and helping her gently pull up her panties and shorts. Erin sobbed brokenly as she was cuddled and rocked on Mommy's lap. In this moment, the park didn't seem like very much fun.

"There, there. Mommy doesn't like to spank you, sweetie, but when I tell you to share, you need to obey me. Do you understand?" Mommy cooed tenderly.

"Yes, Mommy." Erin choked through her sobs, clinging tightly to Mommy and sobbing on her shoulder.

"That's my good girl. It's all over, precious. No more spanking. Mommy loves you."

Erin sobbed for a few minutes until her sobs died down to sniffles, with just a few tears trickling down her sweet face. Mommy gently wiped the tears away and kissed Erin's forehead.

"Do you want to play some more, lovey, or do you want to go back home and cuddle in front of the TV?"

Erin thought about it. Almost everything at the park required sitting, and she was too sore to sit on anything hard. Mommy's lap was soft, though, and cuddling in front of the TV sounded great.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Erin asked hopefully.

"Of course we can. We can even make popcorn if you like."

Erin beamed, and Olivia smiled, glad that Erin was happy again. She loved her little girl very much and loved to see her smile rather than cry. As they walked back to the car, Erin's hand safely in Mommy's, Erin couldn't wait for her next visit to New York so they could come back to the playground.


End file.
